Las hermanas Akatsuki, otro punto de vista
by Soi Fong
Summary: Si Pein y Konan hubieran tenido hijos, ¿Como hubieran sido las vidas de ellos? Desde un punto de vista distinto, el anime contado. No se parece mucho. Muy ligero PeinKonan.
1. Chapter 1

Las hermanas Akatsuki: Otro punto de vista.

Me gustaría agradecerles a mis amigas Lara y Sakura lo mucho que me han ayudado con el fic, y haberme animado a publicarlo, pues no me atrevía al principio.

Los capitulos son cortitos, para que no os aburrais si pongo el "Quijote".

Nota: los personajes, excepto algunos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 1:

Corrieron a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta la entrada de lo que llamaban hogar: un gran edificio de Amagakure no sato.

Vivian allí con sus padres y los que ellas llamaban "tíos", aunque no de su misma sangre. Sus padres siempre les habían dicho que esas personas eran sus colaboradores para hacer de este mundo algo mejor. Tenían una cinta tachada, con diferencia de que tenían otros símbolos, conforme de que villa fueran. Cada uno les había enseñado algo para valerse por si mismas. Por eso, aunque salieran muy poco al exterior, no pasaban el tiempo en balde.

Así pues, Kanae, Yume y Tsubaki, de la mayor a la más pequeña, llegaron a la entrada de un muro, donde aparentemente no había nada, e hicieron unos sellos y apareció un agujero. Habían estado con Sasori-san y Deidara-san hablando sobre el "arte" hasta que éstos tuvieron que partir a una misión que su padre les encomendó.Nunca se ponían de acuerdo respecto a eso, pero si había una cosa que hubieran sacado en claro las trillizas, era que el arte podía ser efímero, pero el recuerdo de ese arte "explosivo" se quedaba en sus mentes como algo eterno.

Se fueron a su cuarto: muy amplio, con un gran armario donde guardaban sus tres futones negros con nubes rojas, el símbolo de la organización de sus padres, además del uniforme que ellas también llevaban, y otras ropas, además de sandalias. En una cómoda aparte, guardaban sus armas: la que utiliza Kanae, un ninja-to; la de Yume, un sai; y la de Tsubaki, una katana; además de sus respectivos sets de kunais.

Aunque su padre era el líder de la villa, no solían dejarse ver, tan sólo su madre como mensajera, así que no conocían otras chicas como ellas, pero sí a un chico. Se llamaba Kenji. Ayudaba a sus padres en la organización, y era experto en taijutsu, además de tener una barrera de sangre por la que podía controlar a su antojo la electricidad. Era muy eficaz contra técnicas como el chidori. Parecía extraño que tuviera la edad de las chicas. Quizá por la corta edad que tenía y su gran potencial era por lo que su padre lo tenía en gran estima.

Tras soltar el equipo de kunais y sus armas, fueron al dormitorio de Kenji pero lo encontraron vacío.

-Debe de estar hablando con padre-pensó Kanae- de alguna misión y todo eso.

-Entonces iré a la sala de reuniones a pegar la oreja.-dijo Tsubaki –aunque el otro día estuvieron hablando del jinchuuriki de la hoja otra vez, que si a Itachi-san y Kisame-san se les había escapado por culpa de un tal Jiraiya. Que pesado está padre con eso.

-Que has espiado a padre?!- gritaron Yume y Kanae al unísono-sabes que eso está prohibido?!

-Ya, pero no se por qué está prohibido, pues padre espía al jinchuuriki ese-dijo Tsubaki con desdén.

Kanae y Yume no sabían cómo explicarle que padre lo hacía por el bien del mundo, como él decía siempre. Mientras pensaban algo para que Tsubaki se olvidase de espiar a padre, fue demasiado tarde. Tsubaki empezó a correr por los pasillos hasta pararse en la sala de reuniones. Entonces, como buena kunoichi con gran control de chakra, concentró el chakra a su oreja derecha, la que tenía pegada, para oír con más claridad, mientras hacía señales con las manos a unas Kanae y Yume exhaustas. Éstas, sin poder evitar la curiosidad, pegaron la oreja a la puerta también.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Ya se que no me ha salido muy bien, es el primero que hago, además de habermemetido en un fic bastante largo. Bueeeeno, dejadme reviews y decidme si os ha gustado.Depende de a los que les hayan gustado seguiré poniendo mas capítulos o no.


	2. Chapter 2

2º capitulo:

-…cuento contigo para que las entrenes.-se oía desde dentro.- Tienen madera, nos podrán ser útiles en el futuro.

-Pero…tengo entendido que no hay suficientes anillos para las tres-dijo Kenji- no podrán llevar anillo a no ser que mueran tres componentes de la organización o que le quiten a Orochimaru el suyo. Y eso para ellas es imposible.

-Yo no he dicho que vayan a ayudar de ese modo- dijo el líder- te lo explicaré…

necesitaremos los bjuus para combinar sus poderes y conseguir el poder definitivo¿no es así?

-Si, pero…no se adonde quieres llegar…

-Simple: ese poder debe estar en una persona. Y, como tú sabes, debemos ser equilibrados. Lo que quiero decir, es que mis hijas llevarán el poder definitivo de los bjuus.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡OHHH, QUE BIEN!!!!!- gritó Tsubaki- ¿LO HABEIS, OÍDO HERM…?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, cuatro manos le taparon la boca. Pensando que su padre no las había oído, Kanae y Yume pegaron la oreja a la puerta de nuevo, pero se dieron cuenta de que estaba abierta. Su padre, con una cara de enfado temible, y Kenji, que no pudo reprimir el gesto de sorpresa, se quedo con cara de WTF??

-¿¿Que demonios hacéis escuchando las conversaciones privadas??- pregunto su padre con mirada asesina.

-Era Tsubaki, que os espió, yo no tengo la culpa…-dijo Yume con mirada angelical

-¿Que¿Yo¿Por que yo?-Tsubaki se hizo la atónita, cosa que no coló para su padre.

El padre se quedo mirando fijamente a Kanae, de la que más se fiaba, porque tenía mas sentido del deber que las demás.

-¿Y bien, Kanae?

La mayor le contó todo, hasta lo que oyeron.

-Muy bien… de todos modos os lo tendría que decir tarde o temprano…-dijo el líder.

-Bueno, tampoco es que sea tan malo…- dijo Tsubaki, toda feliz.

-No la escuchaste entera… eso no es todo. Además, deberéis iros dentro de una semana a una isla remota, llamada Tanbari. Kenji os entrenará.

-¿¿COMO??- dijeron al unísono las trillizas- no podemos dejar la cueva por las buenas…

-Claro que podéis. Os vais dentro de una semana. Deberéis haceros muy fuertes, ya que Kanae ha heredado la tecnica de origami, Yume la de manipular la lluvia y Tsubaki el rinnegan.

-Ea, y si encima tendremos el poder de los bjuus, no necesitamos entrenar...-dijo Tsubaki.

-No, porque, si no entrenais, vuestro cuerpo no puede estar preparado para tener un tipo de chakra diferente y mas poderoso, y puede haber rechazo por parte de vuestro cuerpo y morir.-cortó el lider-Ah, por cierto, en la isla no estareis solas…

-Ya, claro, si viene Kenji…-dijo Yume

-Kenji, haz el favor de explicarselo…-dijo el líder mientras esbozaba una sonrisa divertida.

-Si, líder-dijo Kenji

**Y ahora… ¡¡El rincón de las respuestas a los reviews!!**

-**A Kanae08**: me alegra mucho que pienses que soy mejor que ella, pero no olvides que todavía no escribo con la misma soltura a como lo haría la LFMH, porque soy bastante novata en esto XP y te aseguro que este fic no existiría si no me hubieras dado los suficientes ánimos para hacerlo y continuarlo :)

-**A Kisa-Chan-sohma**: Gracias por los consejos, son muy útiles, los seguiré :)

-**A Tsunade-Uchiha**: Me alegro que te haya gustado, no creí que le gustaría a nadie y mira tú por donde, parece que llama la atención XD Espero que este capitulo no te decepcione.


	3. Chapter 3

3º capitulo:

-¿Pero eso qué tiene que explicar?-preguntó Tsubaki, sin dejar hablar a Kenji.

-Es obvio que alguien nos espera en la isla…-dijo Kanae- Tal vez otro hombre de padre.

-Te equivocas.-dijo Kenji-en teoría, en Tanbari deberíamos estar vosotras, y yo para supervisaros, pero eso no es así.

-No lo entiendo…te contradices-dijo Yume

-No me contradigo, porque en la isla viven bestias.-dijo Kenji

-¡¡Queeeeé!!-dijeron las trillizas al unísono, con caras de WTF??

-A ver…para que lo entendáis, el kuchiyose no jutsu o técnica del hechicero sirve para invocar animales de la naturaleza. Mediante un pacto de sangre, la bestia que elijas queda comprometida a ayudarte en combate. Es ineludible y, lo más importante, no importa la distancia: la invocación siempre acudirá al ninja que la invoque.-explicó Kenji.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con los monstruos esos?-preguntó impacientemente Yume, muerta de curiosidad, como sus hermanas.

-Os responderé con otra pregunta: ¿Dónde creeis que están los animales que se invocan cuando no los llamas?

-Pueeeees… esperando que los invoquen, obvio.-respondió Tsubaki

-Ah, creo que ya lo entiendo-respondió resuelta Kanae.

-Pues ya tardas en explicarlo.-dijo Yume.

-Según lo que he entendido, las bestias de aquella isla es peligrosa porque ahí es donde se hospedan las bestias que se invocan en espacio-tiempo.-aclaró Kanae.

-Entonces no sé por que es tan peligrosa, mi invocación lobo, Riolu, me cae bien, aunque sea bastante violento…-dijo Tsubaki.

-Pero hay invocaciones que no son tan agradables como Riolu, y , y que las alias contigo con sacrificios humanos.

-Eso no sale para nada rentable…-asintió Tsubaki.

-Cuéntaselo a Orochimaru…-dijo Yume.

-Ah, cierto…el utiliza una serpiente que se vale de sacrificios…un momento… ¿¿y a eso nos enfrentaremos en la isla??-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Exacto, luchando contra bestias de ese tipo por sobrevivir, llámalo un "mata o estarás muerto".Bueno, ahora que sabéis lo que os espera, supongo que no querréis que llegue la próxima semana, ¿no?. Pero no os preocupéis, para eso vais a la isla, para volveros más fuertes y obtener el poder absoluto que os brinda vuestro padre, Dios Pein.-dijo Kenji-Ea, pues ahora que he dicho todo lo que me mando decir Pein-sama, me marcho a mi habitación.

Cuando Kenji se marchó, hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que Tsubaki gritó:

-¡¡TENGO HAMBREEE, MUCHA HAMBREEE!!OoO

-Pues yo te prepararé algo, pero no grites -- -dijo Kanae.

-¡¡Weeeeeee, estoy feliiiiiiiiiiiiz!! :D -dijo Tsubaki.

-Te pones feliz por muchas cosas…-dijo Kanae, con un suspiro-¿y tu que vas a hacer, Yume? Como tenga que prepararte algo a ti también, yo seré la que moriré de hambre…

-No…-respondió Yume con voz apesadumbrada.

-Estas pálida.

-¡Bah, anímate! ¡Si es por lo de esa isla de mala muerte no te preocupes, que yo os salvaré a todas, sin que vosotras hagáis nada!

-¡No, Tsubaki! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería allí!-le regañó Kanae

-Jooooo-Tsubaki hinchó mucho los mofletes con cara de enfado

-No, si no pasa nada de eso…tranquilas-dijo Yume, esbozando una sonrisa

Mientras Yume se retiraba, Tsubaki y Kanae se miraron atónitas.

¡Tachan!¡Por fin subía un capitulo del fic, que se me olvidó continuarlo xD Bueno, lo importante es que ya lo subí y que le guste a quien lo lea ;)


End file.
